Comme neige au soleil
by EledethGaladhrim
Summary: Une femme congelée dans une capsule est découverte au fond de l'océan en même temps que le tesseract. Ce dernier semble beaucoup intéresser Nick Fury tandis que la demoiselle d'un autre âge se révèle plutôt utile pour le directeur du SHIELD qui décide de l'intégrer au sein de son organisation. Keira va donc découvrir les joies de la vie au sein du SHIELD ainsi que le 21ème siècle.


Bonjour !  
>Voici le prologue de ma première fanfic, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. ~<br>Je pense qu'elle sera assez longue car elle va commencer un peu avant les Avengers puis elle va se poursuivre jusqu'à Captain America - Le Soldat de l'Hiver voire plus loin encore.

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf mon OC.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prologue<strong>

Il faisait froid cette nuit là et si noir qu'on ne distinguait plus rien à l'horizon sur le Faucon Intrépide, un des navires français du SHIELD qui naviguait sur l'océan Atlantique. En effet, la brume était présente partout et s'étendait sur plusieurs mètres, empêchant toute observation des alentours. Ce qui faisait donc de cette nuit, une nuit calme. Voire trop calme mais cela ne dérangeait pas le Capitaine du bateau qui passait son temps à boire du whiskey tranquillement, assit dans un fauteuil, le Lacrimosa de Mozart résonnant dans sa cabine. Mais sa tranquillité ne dura pas longtemps. Effectivement, de grands coups résonnèrent contre la porte blindée de la cabine.

« Capitaine Sanders ! Capitaine Sanders ! » Hurla une voix de l'autre côté.

L'homme dans le fauteuil se releva lentement et attrapa sa casquette pour la visser sur sa tête avant d'ouvrir la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi vous hurlez comme ça ? fit Sanders d'une voix pas réveillée.

- C'est, c'est, c'est vraiment étrange Capitaine ! Il faut que vous veniez voir ça ! »

Sur ces mots, le matelot tourna les talons et le Capitaine le suivit en se demandant réellement pourquoi on le dérangeait pendant sa pause musique. L'homme mena Sanders au poste de commande de l'équipe scientifique du navire et pointa un écran du doigt.

« Regardez ! s'écria-t-il.

- Hm oui je vois et qu'est-ce donc ?

- Vous voyez ici c'est un radar qui correspond à la sonde que nous utilisons pour observer l'océan. Nous sondons les fonds marins pour trouver d'éventuelles reliques historiques ou des choses anormales et là, nous captons un signal totalement anormal. Sa signature magnétique ne correspond à rien que nous connaissons.

- Et d'où provient ce signal ?

- On ne sait pas. Il faudrait envoyer une équipe pour aller voir.

- Je vois, envoyez du monde en bas.

- A vos ordres Capitaine. » 

Sanders sortit de la pièce tandis que les ordres retentirent dans les hauts parleurs du pont. En quelques minutes, une dizaine de plongeurs était présents, accompagnés d'autres matelots et de deux scientifiques, sur le pont. L'équipe des plongeurs sautèrent à l'eau tandis que les scientifiques restaient scotchés à leurs sortes de tablettes dans leurs mains. Le Capitaine s'approcha de l'un des physiciens qui portait un talkie-walkie.

« Alors, comment ça se présente ? demanda-t-il.

- Pour le moment ils cherchent et nous les traçons.

- D'accord, prévenez-moi s'il y a du nouveau. » 

Il s'approcha ensuite du bastingage pour observer par-dessus bord. Un peu plus tard, le physicien le rappela.

« Capitaine, je crois qu'ils ont trouvé. »

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, les plongeurs remontèrent avec un énorme objet et un beaucoup plus petit. Sanders s'en rapprocha. Il s'agissait, pour le plus petit objet, d'un cube de couleur bleue clair et qui émanait une énergie fulgurante. Le physicien retint un hoquet de surprise et réajusta ses lunettes.

« Mon dieu François, regardez-ça ! »

L'autre scientifique accourra pour regarder l'écran de la tablette que lui tendait l'autre. Le Capitaine ne comprenant rien à tous ces trucs scientifiques, se rapprocha de la chose énorme que les plongeurs avaient remontée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il.

- Une sorte de capsule Capitaine, il semble y avoir quelque chose à l'intérieur.

- Et ben, qu'attendez-vous pour l'ouvrir ?

- C'est peut-être dangereux ! intervint un autre plongeur.

- On ne le saura jamais si on n'y touche pas ! Ouvrez-le c'est un ordre !

- Bien Capitaine. »

Le premier homme s'approcha de la sorte de capsule. En réalité, cela ressemblait à un gros tube où l'inscription « Kraft 2.0 » était écrite partout. Il y avait aussi une sorte de vitre mais on ne pouvait rien distinguer à l'intérieur, sûrement à cause du froid. D'autres hommes apportèrent le nécessaire pour ouvrir l'espèce de couvercle qui ne cédait pas sous les essais incessants des autres. Une fois le matériel positionné, les matelots firent bouger le couvercle et l'un deux donna un coup de pied dedans pour le faire glisser jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre le sol et découvre l'intérieur de la capsule. Le Capitaine s'en approcha doucement et retint un cri d'effroi. Il y avait une femme à l'intérieur et dans de la glace. Un des physiciens s'avança avec un appareil à la main qu'il rapprochait petit à petit de la capsule et il failli s'étrangler de stupéfaction.

« Stéphane ! Le signal est plus faible mais il correspond à celui du cube ! » Cria le physicien à son collège plus loin.

Sanders se mit à trembler. Tout ceci ne lui disait rien de bon et il n'était pas en mesure de s'en occuper. Il ne voyait alors qu'une seule solution pour s'en sortir. Le Capitaine saisit le bras d'un de ses hommes qui passait par là.

« Appelez-moi Nick Fury. » 

* * *

><p>J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques positives ou non ainsi que de vos questions (s'il y en a).<br>A bientôt. ~

Erise-sama.


End file.
